Inglés
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Tierra del Fuego ladeó la cabeza… ¿Había dicho algo malo? Solo quería aprender inglés para insultar a Arthur. "Mi mamá me va enseñar inglés." Antonio miró incrédulo a Manuel. *ArgentinaxChile*


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenece. El personaje Tierra del Fuego es de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia:** El inglés. Y la gran presencia de Gilbert.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel. Leve EspañaxRomano.

**Anni:** Basado en el comercial de Tapsin (Chile).

* * *

**Inglés**

**.**

Romano había pedido "amablemente" la salsa de tomates a España, él se la entregó por supuesto.

Feliciano deseaba darle de comer a Ludwig, el cual se negaba rotundamente, ya que podía comer por sí mismo.

En la mesa, también se encontraban Martín y Manuel, más Carlitos.

Era un lindo almuerzo familiar, digno para Antonio, el más feliz.

―Aww, me alegra tanto estar reunidos en familia ―decía Antonio―, ahora que Romano y yo, arreglamos nuestras diferencias.

― ¡Nunca hemos arreglados nuestras diferencias, bastardo!

― ¿Lo ven? Solo tengo que entenderle. ―dijo y sonrió.

Todos se preguntaron cómo era posible comprender a Lovino (a excepción de Feliciano) si lo insulta tanto.

―No es bueno gritar en la mesa y menos frente a al grandioso hijo de Martín y Manuel. ―mencionó Gilbert. Así es; era un almuerzo familiar. Estaba Ludwig, y como estaba él, Gilbert tenía que ir sí o sí, más con el argumentos de que el almuerzo no sería grandioso sin su grandiosa presencia. Y además estaba Feliciano, otro argumento más. Y la invitación era de Antonio, donde claramente debería ir, porque era su amigo. Y más aún por el hijo de los dos sudamericanos presentes, y como estaba Manuel, obvio que tendría que ir. En resumen, formaba parte de la familia.

―No entiendo que hace aquí este idiota, maldición. ―bufó Romano mirando directamente al prusiano.

―Es obvio. Mi grandiosa presencia hace relucir el almuerzo. Sin mí sería aburrido. ―contestó alagándose, llevando su mano a peinar su cabello.

―Prusia tiene razón. ―afirmó sonriente el español.

―Idiota. ―volvió a insultar Lovino.

―Y porque está mi pequeño sobrino, keseseses.

― ¿Cuál sobrino? Hasta lo que yo sé, Italia y yo… ―quedó en pausa. Iba a decir algo fuera de la conversación frente a un menor mirándolo sin expresión en el rostro. Ludwig se sonrojó―. No tienes sobrino, hermano.

―Claro que lo tengo. Antonio es padre de Manuel y Martín. El grandioso yo es amigo de Antonio, lo que me hace como su grandioso hermano. Y como Carlitos es hijo de Manuelito y Martín, me hace prácticamente su grandioso tío.

Aquella deducción hizo quedar con la boca abierta a ambos padres latinos. Tierra del Fuego únicamente se concentraba en almorzar.

Lo primero que pensó Romano fue "Es un súper idiota al igual que el idiota de España, maldición."

―Pero Prusia ―acaparó la atención Italia―, eso te hace ser el tío abuelo no tío. Ve~.

― ¿Tío abuelo? ―se quedó pensando por un momento―. Creo que tienes razón. ¡Soy tío abuelo! ¡Keseseseses!

España carraspeó la garganta. ―Mejor cambiemos el tema. Am… ¿De qué podemos hablar?

―De lo grandioso que soy.

― ¡De la pasta!

― ¿Cómo te ha ido Carlitos? ―hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

―Bien. ―respondió simplemente sin levantar la vista.

― ¿Has hecho algo nuevo? ¿Quizás nuevos entretenimientos? Vamos, cuéntale algo a tu abuelo jefe España.

―Beee~. ―baló la oveja de Carlitos sentada en el suelo.

― ¿Cómo se te ocurre traer a la oveja, Martín? ―dijo Chile entre dientes enojado.

―No pude negarme, es insistente, che. ―contestó.

―Uhmmm~ ―el isleño dejo de lado su plato de almuerzo, alzando la oscura mirada al español―. Tengo pensado aprender inglés.

Todos se sorprendieron por la noticia, hasta sus progenitores.

― ¿Inglés? ¿Para qué? ―España se puso más atento a su conversación, sosteniendo su cabeza con la palma de la mano.

―Para insultar a Arthur ―respondió con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Gilbert río por eso, apoyándolo―, siempre le digo "pelotudo" y "weón", y mi mamá me va a enseñar.

― ¿Ya sabes inglés, Manuel? ―preguntó extrañado, pues sabía que el chileno no sabía tanto del inglés, y menos que le enseñara.

―No… o sea… algo pero casi nada. ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros, observando frente a él al menor. Llevó el tenedor a su boca probando la comida, y luego dio un sorbo a su vaso de jugo.

―Porque sos un inculto. ―atacó Martín para luego dar un bocado.

―Pero si mamá sabe inglés. Ayer en la noche lo escuché decir "Yes, yes, yes."

Martín y Manuel se atoraron. Sus rostros se tiñeron de un rojo tan a vergonzante que hasta a Alemania logró sonrojarse. Hasta Lovino. Hasta Antonio, todos en realidad menos el menor.

El argentino comenzó a toser, estaba comiendo carne el cual lo ahogaba.

A Manuel le salía jugó por la nariz, tosiendo repetitivas veces. Se levantó del asiento para seguir tosiendo, le dolía la nariz y la garganta. Había masticado carne también, pero él estaba mucho peor.

Martín no podía votar la carne. Entonces Romano se levantó intentando ayudar, dándole apretones en el estómago para salvarle la vida.

― ¡Manuelito! ¡El grandioso yo te salvará! ―Gilbert hizo el mismo procedimiento que el italiano mayor.

― ¡Ve~! ¡Alemania has algo, se van a morir!

― ¡Hermano, no lo aprietes tan fuerte! ¡Recuerda que Manuel es bastante flaco!

― ¡Mis hijos, se mueren mis hijos! ¡Romano, Prusia, sálvenlos! ―a España se le caían las lágrimas, pensando en la trágica muerte de sus dos latinos.

Tierra del Fuego ladeó la cabeza… ¿Había dicho algo malo? Solo quería aprender inglés para insultar a Arthur.

―Beeee~. ―pronunció la oveja.

.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Me encantó! Imagínense el desastre que habrán dejado xD. Que tierno es Carlitos, no sabe de esos "temas" todavía. No puedo imaginarme a Manuel decir "Yes, yes, yes" arriba de Martín… ya me lo imaginé *baba*. La oveja no tiene nombre aun, no sé cómo ponerle.

El comercial se encuentra aquí, para los que no lo conocen, junten los espacios. h t t p : / /www. youtube. com/watch?v=o5rTr-WT-zI

Si no funciona el link, me avisan. Aadsasdasfa, creo, no estoy segura que hay uno parecido pero argentino, si es así, me da igual, el matrimonio M&M siempre se van a copiar. (Idea para un fic de la familia)

Y asdasdafasd, tengo la ficha hecha de Tierra del Fuego, se encuentra en mi perfil. Estoy trabajando en el dibujo del pequeño y muchas cosas más. Les avisaré cuando esto todo listo.

Si quieren, pueden dar nombres para la oveja de Carlitos.

**Reviews?**

**Para el tierno de Carlitos?**

**=D**


End file.
